In an overhead conveyor system, a loading station is used for the loading of transport bags containing products to be transported in a suspended manner, wherein said products may have various sizes, various masses, and various packagings. A loading station of this type is known from DE 10 2008 061 685 A1. In order to ensure that the transport bags are loaded reliably even with large cardboard boxes, the transport bags are opened to a maximum extent. The maximum opening of the bag may cause smaller items to fall into the transport bag in an undefined manner, with the result that they are in particular arranged in the transport bags in such a way that the largest dimension of the cardboard box defines the bag width oriented in the conveying direction. Cardboard boxes conveyed in this manner may be damaged in an accumulation zone of the overhead conveyor system because of the accumulation pressure prevailing there. The maximum bag opening may cause limp products packed in bags, for example, to be folded or bent in the shape of a letter U on the bottom of the bag, thus resulting in an undesirable crease.